


dancing in the dark.

by green_meets_blue



Series: kiss me hard before you go. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hiii, i don't know how to work this thing, it might be triggering, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_meets_blue/pseuds/green_meets_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is gone, and Harry would do anything for another chance.  But, he can't turn back time, and Louis is dead.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and I hope it's good. I accidentally typed god instead of good. Of course my work isn't god, well maybe it is because I'm that amazing- haha..no. Don't worry you would only cry a little if it was written better. I got this idea while watching the Summertime Sadness music video.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is gone. Harry is only partly there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm turning this into a story. So this is Part 2 of Chapter 1, and that's all.

Louis was just so tired. This wasn't the type of tired that sleep helps, it was never enough. That one thing that fixed it all wasn't allowed to love him; they were both boys. He was swimming in his thoughts scared of all the things he wants to do to himself. But, he was stuck in this trance the pills were there, a razor, and a bathtub.

The idea of death was so morbid and gruesome to most people, but he didn't see it that way. What if it was a bright light then nothing? A trick, then it would be just like life, it seems so beautiful so nice at first then you grow up. He used to fear growing up, but truthfully every fear leads back to death.

Why do we fear heights? because we might fall to our death. Why do we fear the dark? Because the monsters within it, that just might come out and kill us. But we are the only monsters, the only things we should truly fear is ourselves. It's our cells that are one day going to stop working, it's our heart that will stop beating, our lungs that will take their last breathe and collapse, and our minds that will drive us to push ourselves closer to it all. Louis realized this and he wanted it over, he would never grow up.

He didn't think of what he was leaving behind.

One pill, four pills, eight pills, and he started to drown in the darkness.

One cut, three cuts, and seven more. Although he lost count at four.

He sunk into the bathtub forgetting what it was like to breathe. Suddenly he was regretting this. Facing your fear is a good thing and he was a coward. Life is his fear, he fears the pain, and that's how you can tell you're in love. You no longer fear the selfish fears of death, but you fear loss and pain that all comes from the one you love. He may have overdosed on sleeping pills, but that wasn't his addiction- it was Harry.

The thoughts of green eyes and dimples brought peace to Louis and he fell asleep with happy thoughts.

——————

“Please, Harry just kiss me.”

“Finally, I can.”

——————

Harry, Harry, consumed Louis mind on a daily basis, but today it was more than usual. He was scared of the fact that he might never see Harry again. It is disgusting to think that he drove Harry away. He was stuck in a dark place called his mind. His thoughts danced around fiercely. Swaying their hips and twirling around the disco, they carried knives in their hands and poison in their words. They were toxic and atrocious as they made his mind churn with all the dangers of himself.

Before he could stop himself he was dialing the too familiar number.

“Louis?” Harry said and Louis could see Harry’s eyebrows scrunch up a little as his nostril widen a tiny bit, and his lips turn down about 0.8764 centimeters. No, he doesn’t study attentively everything little Harry does.

“H-Harry” Louis chokes out between sobs clutching his chest tightly, “I’m sorry." But apologizes weren't needed, Harry knew it wasn't Louis choice. He knew that he didn't want to kiss Eleanor. He didn't want to do any of it. So easily words of forgiveness were spoken from Harry. The sound of Harry's voice stopped Louis from crying. Somehow Harry still had such an effect on Harry, almost like some Nicolas Spark story or a fairy-tail. Once again Louis felt something, and it was amazing, after being stuck in this cold dark emotionless place Harry walks in and puts this warm tingly feeling in Louis is so indescribably amazing.

"It's okay, Louis, I'm right here, I love you." Harry soothed while tracing the skin on Louis back.

Louis looked up into those green eyes again; starring at the creature so perfect they couldn't be human, Harry Styles. For the last time their lips met and instantly the need for more appeared and soon Harry was on top of Louis and Harry's lips were grazing all of Louis. As strong as the desire to lie there like that with Harry forever was, Louis knew Harry would see his scars. Harry was attempting to lift Louis shirt over his head but Louis didn't let him.

" 'm too tired, Haz." Louis yawned and Harry mentally awed at Louis wide eyes and vulnerable expression, he looked so fragile and childlike. Harry could tell that there was another reason, because when Louis is hiding something he usually has this look. Louis eyes kind of widen and his mouth kind of parts a little, but his hands usually fumble with his sweater, as adorably attractive it was, Harry knew Louis was hurting.

“'You can’t stop us on the road to freedom  
You can’t keep us ‘cause our eyes can see’” Harry sang, knowing Louis pain had something to do with ‘Larry Stylinson’. As Harry continued singing to Louis, the blued boy fell asleep making him look five years younger. Harry started to get up to get something to make Louis feel better, he just didn’t know what.  “I love you, forever okay?”  
——————

“I love you, too.” Were the last words out of Louis’ mouth.

He imagined himself hear the curly haired say the words “Don’t leave me, please Lou, I love you.”

\----------

Harry, Harry, consumed Louis mind on a daily basis, but today it was more than usual. He was scared of the fact that he might never see Harry again. It is disgusting to think that he drove Harry away. He was stuck in a dark place called his mind. His thoughts danced around fiercely. Swaying their hips and twirling around the disco, they carried knives in their hands and poison in their words. They were toxic and atrocious as they made his mind churn with all the dangers of himself. 

Harry, Harry, consumed Louis mind on a daily basis, but today it was more than usual. He was scared of the fact that he might never see Harry again. It is disgusting to think that he drove Harry away. He was stuck in a dark place called his mind. His thoughts danced around fiercely. Swaying their hips and twirling around the disco, they carried knives in their hands and poison in their words. They were toxic and atrocious as they made his mind churn with all the dangers of himself. 

Before he could stop himself he was dialing the too familiar number.

“Louis?” Harry said and Louis could see Harry’s eyebrows scrunch up a little as his nostril widen a tiny bit, and his lips turn down about 0.8764 centimeters. No, he doesn’t study attentively everything little Harry does.

“H-Harry” Louis chokes out between sobs clutching his chest tightly, “I’m sorry." But apologizes weren't needed, Harry knew it wasn't Louis choice. He knew that he didn't want to kiss Eleanor. He didn't want to do any of it. So easily words of forgiveness were spoken from Harry. The sound of Harry's voice stopped Louis from crying.

It always did.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued cause I was to lazy to finish today and I got locked out of my account so I reached the delete date, so I'll just upload it and make part 2 soon.


End file.
